This invention relates generally to audio/video systems that respond to spoken commands.
A variety of audio/video systems may respond to spoken commands. For example, an in-car personal computer system may play audio stored on compact discs and may also respond to the user""s spoken commands. A problem arises because the audio interferes with the recognition of the spoken commands. Conventional speech recognition systems have trouble distinguishing the audio (that may itself include speech) from the spoken commands.
Other examples of audio/video systems that may be controlled by spoken commands include entertainment systems, such as those including compact disc or digital videodisc players, and television receiving systems. Audio/video systems generate an audio stream in the form of music or speech. At the same time some audio/video systems receive spoken commands to control their operation. The spoken commands may be used to start or end play or to change volume levels, as examples.
Audio/video systems may themselves generate audio that may interfere with the system""s ability to respond to spoken commands. Thus, there is a need for better ways to enable audio/video systems to respond to spoken commands.